


Ash and Bone

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Destruction of Gallifrey, Free Verse, Gallifrey, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homesickness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: The Doctor keeps returning to Gallifrey, even though there's nothing left to find there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ash and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lines in Fugitive of the Judoon to that effect. 
> 
> This is piece is personal, probably more personal than anything else I've posted here. Not sure I really want to elaborate on why, but I hope you like it.

One more time—

The smell of smoke is suffocating,  
It burns with every breath.  
She trails a silent path,  
Nothing but dust in her wake.

Future and past mean nothing here,  
It doesn't matter why she came.  
Only that there is no grave,   
If there's nothing left to bury.

"Home",  
A loaded word if there ever were any.  
What is a home you never return to?  
What is a home where you don't belong?  
She asks the dust, and the dust knows  
She'll never receive an answer.

One more time—

The crumbling monument, the clinging ash,  
The bone, the remnants, the quiet sky  
To leave someplace is to make a choice  
To run away is to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please let me know!


End file.
